


Something Trivial (Multiviews)

by Once_and_Future



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Multi, Multiviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_and_Future/pseuds/Once_and_Future
Summary: “Their stories have been told for centuries; Their bodies have been buried in the dust.”Gwaine : about freedomLancelot: about beliefHunith: about childrenGaius: about timeMorgana: about hatredMordred: about betrayalGwen: about emotionPercival: about respectMeilin: about destinyArthur: about us and us alone
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Lancelot (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin & Morgana & Arthur Pendragon, Hunith & Merlin (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Mordred (Merlin) & Original Character(s), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Something Trivial (Multiviews)

“Their stories have been told for centuries; Their bodies have been buried in the dust.”

Gwaine : about freedom

When Gwaine left Camelot, he didn't have much in mind. He told Merlin that he never stayed in the same place for too long, and that he didn't lie.

Just…a little excited. Well, in the slightest, of course. "Fighting together again" sounds like a good idea, doesn't it?

He did not like nobles, and even hated them.

But Merlin was an lovely friend, and Arthur seemed not so annoying, at least Arthur would pay for his wine - although the annoying noble prince punished him to polish the whole army’s shoes (with Merlin) - but his prince is also a brave and upright knight who dares to put aside prejudice and speak up. In a word, Arthur is better than all the noblemen known to Gwaine.

The so-called "fight together again" chance came very quickly, but, errrrrr, he would like to say that Arthur's character is not half as pleasant as Merlin's. Although he admired Arthur in his heart, Gwaine didn't think that he and Arthur at that time could be friends.

Well, Gwaine was a man of self-knowledge. He did never count as Arthur's friend.

Please don't get this wrong. It's not that there's a gap between them. It's just…It's just something that can't be said.

This kind of thing seemed to had deepened since Arthur became king. To tell you the truth, Arthur was not that kind of king who upholds authority. He was very good to the Knights. Especially in the training field, Arthur refused the privilege. If any Knight knocked him down in training (the probability of this happening was quite small, but Gwaine had done it), his majesty may even reward him. And he often joked with knights. But even if Arthur wore the same clothes as all the knights, he was obviously different.

Gwaine thought he had to admit that Arthur had a kind of kingly temperament. This makes him extraordinarily stand out, or, in other words, a bit of a loner.

After all, when the knights were drunk unconscious in the tavern, the king could only approve the official documents. In addition, since the king had married and behaved well, this kind of thing would never happen to Arthur.

This is lonely enough and depressed enough, Gwaine thought, so many loyal knights around, but not even one as a friend.

When he thought this way, Arthur just won a training session. The king walked to the court. Merlin handed the water and towel to the king. They said something. Then the king threw the towel on Merlin's face. Merlin took off the towel, rolled his eyes with no sign of annoyance, a doting smile on his face. Arthur's face also wore a light and pleasant smile, his blonde hair shining in the sun. Arthur raised his chin to Merlin, who smiled and took the king's sword. Then they looked at each other and burst into meaningless laughter heartily. Arthur rubbed Merlin's hair and the two sat down to in a slight distance that can be nearly ignored, chatting free of worry when the shoulder childishly bump.

Oh, yes. Gwaine curled his mouth and raised his sword. I have to take back what I just thought. The king has no friends except Merlin.

Merlin, of course, is a friend of Gwaine, and there is no need to question it. In fact, Merlin and most of the Knights have a very good relationship. Merlin is humorous and considerate (Gwaine suspects that Arthur is too hard to serve, which gives Merlin such a good temper). He often follows Gaius to help the Knights deal with the wounds, and is brave and witty enough, which easily wins him a good reputation among the Knights.

However, Gwaine always thought that there were some secrets hidden in Meilin, which may be part of his charm - Gwaine held a wait-and-see attitude towards it. Maybe Mei Lin would tell him one day, of course, it doesn't matter if he doesn't tell. Who doesn't have some secrets that only he can know?

But this curiosity peaked before the Camlann battle. Meilin didn't go with the army at that time, but asked to go to the Valley of the Fallen Kings? Are you kidding? This is Merlin! Merlin is not a coward of timid war. There must be a deeper reason behind this. At that time, Gwaine was only a step away from the truth. After all, Merlin had promised to tell him the secret. He just didn't expect that he would die before he knew the secret.

Apart from the secret, Merlin's most prominent feature is probably his loyalty to the king. Gwaine is loyal to Arthur, otherwise he won't be furious when the priestesses speak rudely to him - but Gwaine always felt even if all the Knights were tied together, they would show no more loyalty than Merlin did to Arthur.

That loyalty seems to be different. Merlin and Arthur are almost inseparable. To be honest, what kind of protection can he provide for Arthur as a weak footman? What's more, Arthur is the best warrior.

So when Arthur asked Gwaine if he knew which tavern Merlin used to visit the most, Gwaine showed an incredible expression.

"No, I don't think Merlin is keen on any tavern." Gwaine scratched his brow and replied, "I dare say no one knows the tavern in the city better than me. Merlin is not a regular customer of the tavern. I think he may have been to, but only with you. "

"Oh, Gwaine, you don't have to cover for him." Arthur rubbed his forehead a bit with a headache. "I didn't mean to blame him, but sometimes it helps me find him faster."

What the hell! Merlin does not often go to pubs! Would he avoid all knights to get drunk alone? Gwaine guarantees that Merlin will never show the appearance of hangover.

"This is true, your majesty." Gwaine can only say that.

But Arthur didn't seem to believe: "OK." He said, " It doesn't matter. " Although Arthur's expression was all about "it matters a lot," the king didn't go into it and turned away.

Gwaine shrugged and began to think about where to drink tonight.

Gwaine was willing to stay in Camelot and become a knight, for half the reason Arthur Merlin. The rarest thing is that they both respect and understand him. Gwaine's heart has always been free. He hates to stick to conventions and believes that nobility comes from heart rather than from blood. This is the pride of Gwaine. So in the end, when he decided to intercept Morgana, he had only the momentum to move forward.

In any case, it's his freedom to choose what to do. Except for Arthur's orders and Merlin's requests, Gwaine would not listen to anyone.

It's his pride.

Lancelot: about belief

Lancelot had been in a state of confusion for a long time, and this confusion did not completely disappear as he became a knight.

It did have to do with his complex relationship with Arthur and Guinevere, which Lancelot was not shy of admitting.

But it upset him. Arthur is an artless person. He is a man of clear love and hatred. In this relationship, Lancelot really can't blame Arthur. So, should he blame Gwen? No, no, no, no, Arthur is really better than him. Lancelot was always frustrated at the thought of it. He's a knight, but he couldn’t stay with his lady forever. Protecting the lady is part of the knight's code - it's not the same as protecting the queen!

And he couldn't understand Merlin. He had seen the power of Merlin. He also met many sorcerers when he was wandering, but none of them could have the power that Merlin has. When Merlin used magic, it was almost like instinct, as if he and Magic were completely one. It can be seen that this talent is very important to Merlin. He has saved Arthur with magic more than once.

But he never exposed it to Arthur.

This is really incomprehensible. Arthur and Uther are different enough. Is Merlin so afraid that Arthur will kill him? But well, Arthur didn't see any positive magic. Poor Lord has been attacked by magic many times. But Merlin was not evil. He could have changed Arthur's mind in his own way. Or not to change. Lancelot knew how much Arthur valued Merlin. He thought that at least Arthur would not kill Merlin.

However, Merlin hides himself in a willing attitude. No resentment, no hesitation.

All this bothered Lancelot. He knew that Arthur had a firm belief, Merlin had it, and the Knights probably had it - he didn't alone.

Arthur's firmness comes from his responsibility. He can do everything for his people and even die calmly. Knights' firmness comes from their loyalty to the country and the king.

What about Merlin? There's no reward for what he did. Arthur won't reward him.

In these entanglements, Gwen's attitude only made him more confused. He thought he loved Gwen, but sometimes he couldn't understand him. Gwen's love was a desperate flame, from which he couldn't yearn for liberation. Every time they looked at each other, there was a sweet and painful torture. It's almost the blade of lingchi stabbing all over him.

Maybe he spilled the beans in front of Merlin.

"He doesn't know what you've done for him, and you don't get anything in return." Oh, my God, what did I say! Lancelot was a little frightened after he responded. He said this without malice. He didn't want Merlin to misunderstand him. He immediately wanted to remedy it. "No, I don't mean that..."

"I know." Merlin just replied with a smile, fondling Arthur's ride, "but Not without reward. " Then he checked his horse and took the reins.

He looked at Lancelot's puzzled expression and just smiled: "it's different from person to person, Lancelot. Although he didn't know I don't know that, it's not his fault. And I’m not getting nothing. " Then Merlin took the horse and left. Arthur was waiting for him. Since Uther fell ill, the affairs had all fallen to Arthur. That day was a rare leisure, and the weather was very good. Arthur must had planned to go hunting alone for relaxation - it may not be exact to say that he was alone, because of course, Merlin was with him.

That evening Lancelot saw them coming back through the window lattice of the corridor. The setting sun fell into the corridor like a fire. It seems that they didn't come back with any prey, but the two side by side looked very relaxed and comfortable, and the sunset plated their faces with gentle gold.

The horses were very slow. it looked like they were chatting. At least at that time, Arthur's face was free of pressure, and his father's gloom of depression - even though he had a heavy weariness between his eyebrows, it was only a distraction to come here to hunt.

Late that night he had something to report to Arthur and hurried to Arthur's room. Before the door was fully closed, he could not help but let go of his steps and looked into the gap.

Merlin seemed to be baking Arthur's boots, but he also seemed to be asleep with his head down on the chair. Arthur's face was just in the corner of his vision, but Arthur’s vision was not on the official document in front of him, but on Merlin.

It was a silent and soft gaze, so clear and pure was the sparkle in the prince's eyes under the candlelight. Arthur paused for a moment, smiled as if remembering something, and continued to bury himself in his official document.

Lancelot couldn't help holding his breath, then he took a breath and knocked on the door. Unfortunately, Merlin woke up and almost rolled to the ground. The chair shrieked as it rubbed against the ground.

... The scene was bad enough. Lancelot didn't know to whom to apologize.

Arthur looked impatient and smacked his mouth. He threw a roll of parchment on Merlin's head and said, "don't be so stupid, Merlin! I don't want you to light my boots because of sleeping! "

Merlin picked up the parchment with a flat mouth, cast a helpless look at Lancelot, and said in a long and ridiculous voice, "yes, sire."

Until Lancelot decided to sacrifice, he finally heard from Merlin the reasons that made Merlin firm.

Merlin said it was more important than anything in life.

... That's Arthur. Lancelot added in his heart. He remembered the look in Arthur's eyes that night. Worse still, Arthur was worth it. So Lancelot made up his mind to replace Merlin, because Merlin was worth it.

That's all I can do. He thought of Gwen quietly in the night. If he wanted to belong in this way, everyone would have it.

But this belief is not for Gwen, nor for Merlin, nor for the pride of knights nor the loyalty to the king. It's just for himself, for Lancelot himself. Of course, this may be covered by many superficial reasons (well, these are the reasons), such as his commitment to Gwen, his loyalty to Arthur, his gratitude to Merlin, etc.

And the so-called nobility, probably just because, he finally fully recognized that this is his own value. There is no such a happy and relaxed moment in the world. After that, Lancelot was very sorry. When he could finally sleep, he didn't remember that he owed Merlin a thank you.

So he said with a smile, "thank you."

Hunith: About children

Merlin is a priceless treasure of Hunith.

For the rest of her life, Merlin was everything to her. She was proud that Merlin inherited his father's talent, but also deeply worried about the difference of her children. Merlin is a clever and kind-hearted child, and he got along well with will. But he was not very popular with the rest of the village - although he carefully controlled his magic from being discovered, it made him behave strangely in the eyes of others.

Then she made the most important decision of her life. She wrote to Gaius, an old friend of Balinor's, in the hope that he would help Merlin. She knew that Camelot was hostile to magic, but she knew more about Merlin's strength and confusion. She can't let Merlin live like this. Eldorr is no longer suitable for Merlin. Merlin can't even understand herself. She was afraid that the soul of his children would be distorted.

When she dropped her name on the letter, she couldn't help sighing.

You'll understand me, Balinor.

After Merlin left Eldorr, he rarely sent back letters, and occasionally only wrote that everything was OK. In the letter, there was a very subtle mention of gratitude to Gaius for his teaching. He learned a lot. Merlin's handwriting is a little scrawled, and Hunith can't help but guess that he should be busy, but probably full. More often than not, Merlin sent some potions or small objects. Or Gaius wrote more letters, in which he said that Merlin was in very good condition. Now he works for the prince in the royal family, which comforted her.

Then, at last, she saw the crown prince.

Oh, Arthur looks like a good boy. The young prince is handsome and proud, but his blue eyes are full of gentle kindness. When Merlin asked Arthur to see the king, Arthur went to Gaius to see Hunith. At that time, Merlin held her placidly and looked at Arthur pleadingly.

"... I will try my best. " Arthur would look at his mother and son, "but I can't make a decision for my father, Merlin, you know."

Merlin seemed to want to say something more, but she stopped him and nodded to Arthur. "Thank you, your highness."

Arthur gave her a silent look, then shook his head. "No, nothing." Then he turned and left to convey the news to the king. Merlin hurried after him and closed the door behind him.

"It seems that the queen of Camelot passed away a long time ago," she said, searching for Gaius.

"Arthur's mother died after giving birth to him," sighed Gaius. "He had never seen his mother."

Uther didn't come to her request, but Lady Morgana and Gwen finally wanted to follow them back to Eldor. What was more surprising to her was that on the morning when she woke up in the forest, she saw Arthur and everyone (except Merlin) did not know when he appeared. It suddenly occurred to her that the spark from Merlin the night before had condensed into the shape of pandragon's family emblem in the air - sparkling and gentle.

"Good morning, madam." Arthur said hello to her a little stiffly, and then he didn't start. "I don't think our prince will come, do I?" she said, between teasing and sarcasm

"Shut up, Morgana." Arthur frowned at her.

Arthur in Eldorr is a totally different kind of man. He is a calm, experienced and resourceful fighter with convincing qualities. There is no doubt that Arthur is a natural leader. What about believing him? thought Hunith.

And she knows that Arthur cares about Merlin Just as Merlin cared about Arthur. They need each other, and Hunith can feel their inextricable connection.

After that, life in Eldorr was very dull, but also very happy. Merlin sent a letter one day saying that he had met his father, but that Balinor had died. There were tears all over the letter, and she could imagine the pain when Merlin wrote. She's sorry she wasn't around her child. It's been a long time. She can't remember how Balinor looked, but she loves him forever. When they said goodbye, Hunith knew that they had no chance to see each other again. Life and death were not natural barriers. When she leaves the world, there is no doubt that she will go to his side. She wrote back to Merlin and gently told him not to be sad.

We all love you and are proud of you, son. It's not your fault. She wrote. Didn't notice that her own tears were dripping all over the letter.

Life and death cannot divide our love. I will always love your father.

Later she heard a lot about the mutiny of Morgana and Arthur's accession to the throne. Many things were unexpected. Only Arthur's accession to the throne was good news. It's said that people respect Arthur as much as they look up to a legend. But Hunith always remembered his eyes. In her heart, he was always the little prince, a kind child.

When Gwen came to Eldor, she felt very sorry for what happened. Gwen once told her everything. She caressed Gwen's hair comfortingly and told her that things would change. But her heart was heavy. She could hear that Gwen's real heart throb was Lancelot, and that Lancelot's departure had caused a part of her heart to collapse. She may love Arthur and want to be loyal to him, but this love never wholeheartedly. She didn't mean to accuse Gwen because emotions were out of control. But she was afraid that such feelings would eventually leave scars on the children both.

Then Arthur and Gwen in exile saw each other again. As Hunith said, things turned around. After Arthur returned to Camelot, he made Gwen queen. This romantic story has also become a topic of great interest.

Soon after, Merlin took time to return to Eldor and pick her up for a stay in Camelot. The queen and the king visited her later. Gwen looked very happy, with a smile on her face. Arthur came after he finished the official document. He was wearing a simple red shirt with Merlin beside him.

They chatted for a while, and Arthur said, "thank you very much, Hunith."

Her first reaction was that Arthur was thanking her for taking care of Gwen, but Arthur's expression seemed to convey more. So she only smiled and whispered, "you will build a great kindom, your majesty." Then she took Melin's hand and looked at his son with a smile.

"Thank you." Arthur looked a little confused, and then thought of something. "Merlin, don't come to me tonight. Stay with your mother."

"Arthur -" Merlin was interrupted by Arthur as soon as he spoke.

"Of course, I can arrange things by myself. Errrrr…no, I can't. George." Arthur shrugged, patted Merlin on the shoulder, and nodded to her, "good night."

After the door was closed, Merlin still seemed uneasy: "did he see us - sad? You know him - his father died, and his uncle just betrayed him... "

"You're worried about him." said Hunith.

"Yes." Merlin smiled sheepishly. "He's a king, but you know, he's a fool sometimes."

"He has Gwen with him. You don't have to worry that much. " Hunith said.

After hearing this sentence, Meilin's face suddenly appeared a moment blank, although only for a short time, then he smiled and raised his eyebrows: "right."

But her heart sunk abruptly. She seemed to understand a fact she already knew. But the fact was so sad and heavy that she could not say it, except that she held her fingers to the blue and white. She almost cried for her children.

The days after that were still as plain as water, the village and fields of Eldor, and occasional letters.

Until the news of King Arthur's death came from Camelot. When she heard the news, she fell to the ground in a whirl. This time, she was in tears.

She thought how could that good child die like this? He is so brave and good at war, he is so young.

She thought of her children, afraid that she would never be able to turn back.

She heard that Gwen had become queen. She heard that Camelot no longer banned magic, but she never heard of her own children. It was not until she was seriously ill that Merlin returned to Eldor.

Her child looked so haggard that he held her hand and wept. She learned that Gaius had passed away and that Merlin had not returned to Camelot for many years. Even though he would be very popular in that country now, it was no longer important to him.

"I'm proud of you." She just said that in the end.

"Mom." Merlin stroked her face. "I'm fine. You will meet your father again. "

"Is he still waiting for me?"

"He's been waiting for you." Merlin's tears fell on her hands, "always."

Then she closed her eyes with a smile, and tears slid into her pillow.

Gaius: about time

Gaius felt that he was old enough and had seen enough.

He later learned about the immortality of Emrys. And the older he lived, the more he felt that eternal life was not a gift, but the cruelest punishment.

He witnessed the transformation of the kingdom. He saw the decline and prosperity of magic in Camelot. But the saddest thing for him in this life is that he witnessed Arthur's birth to death and Merlin's change.

Arthur was not born with blessings at all, but with curses. His birth was accompanied by his mother's death, followed by Uther's revenge on magic.

Gaius looked at the baby in its infancy. The baby was born by magic. He inherited the characteristics of his mother. He would not be much like Uther. But he was also worried about the future of the child. He felt that the future of the little prince would be full of difficulties and confusion.

He watched Arthur grow up.

Gaius knew that he was cowardly. He did not dare to fight against the king. He could only watch Uther kill the sorcerers. There are many people even his friends. The only thing he did right was to cross off Alice's name - which had kept them apart for more than 20 years, but thankfully, they finally met again - and to let Balinor go. These two things he never regrets in his life, which may be the most correct decision he made in his life.

When he first met Merlin, Gaius was worried. He was very happy to see that Merlin inherited the talent of Balinor. At that time, Merlin's eyes were mixed with confusion and curiosity, clear as the sky. Gaius likes Merlin in his heart, but Merlin is powerful but doesn't know how, so Gaius is determined to help Merlin and treat Merlin as his own.

With Merlin appearing in Camelot, Arthur also changed a little. Of course, to the good. Arthur is kind and brave, but sometimes he is really arrogant and impolite. Well, well, that is to say, a bit of a jerk. Merlin's arrival brought about some subtle changes in Arthur's character.

It's like some quality buried in the original stone is polished out, showing light.

Merlin, though he probably won't admit it, has clearly benefited.

After knowing the so-called fate, Merlin gradually got rid of the confusion and became more and more firm (even though he didn't accept it at first).

He began to be used to hiding his magic and even saying that magic was evil against his will.

And he's getting closer to Arthur. Gaius did not know whether to be relieved or worried. Merlin and Arthur probably didn't realize that their intimacy was beyond the normal limits, so that life almost stuck together.

This seems to confirm the prophecy, some of which are not only stable, but also dead.

Arthur did inherit all the good qualities of his mother, but to Gaius's regret, his influence was incalculable. Arthur may not hate magic as much as his father does, but he can't trust magic. Magic achieved his life, but also his biggest hit lies and doom.

When Queen was pregnant, Gaius had told her that the cost of using life creating magic was huge. But the beautiful queen just put her hand on her abdomen and told him firmly and quietly that she would give up everything for this child. If he had known that the Queen's death would lead to Uther's crazy revenge, Gaius thought, would he use all means to persuade the queen to give up?

There is no answer. But later - after Arthur married his queen and they had no children for many years (God bless them, they are both healthy) - Gwen was disappointed, but Arthur didn't seem to care. Gaius thought it was probably part of the price of destiny.

When he realized that Merlin was trapped in the mire of fate, Gaius had no power left. The deeper a person is trapped in fate, the more inevitable the future will be. Many times he looked at Merlin with a lot of emotions and wanted him not to be so persistent, but Gaius understood that he had no position or qualification to say this.

But Gaius later understood that the two sides of a coin meant that the influence was mutual. Merlin was persistent to Arthur, and so was Arthur to Merlin. Arthur doesn't know about Merlin's magic, but it's not a secret that he relies on Merlin in Camelot, and only Merlin will think that he has nothing to do with Arthur.

There's a rotten reason for "the tavern," Gaius knows. But Arthur didn't do much about it! Even in the days when Merlin was controlled by Morgana, Arthur was ignorant.

God! Does Merlin always behave like that in front of his king. Uh, funny? Talk... So sharp and disrespectful? Arthur always said that Merlin was stupid. Gaius thought it was just Arthur's tongue, but now it may be true. Merlin is really stupid sometimes. This sometimes refers to "in front of Arthur".

Yes, only in front of Arthur. Just as Arthur is always bright outside, he sometimes seems more rude in front of Merlin. In the ghost event of Uther, when the two sit face to face, it really looks like a delicate drama. Gaius sincerely hoped that they would not quarrel in such a serious situation, although…this is very interesting.

At that time, Merlin had been completely shrouded in the shadow of destiny. Gaius witnessed Merlin's almost paranoid practice more than once. Arthur's prediction of death weighed on Merlin and almost deprived Merlin of all joy. On the day of Arthur's coronation, Merlin's eyes were full of the light of hope, but later the light became more and more dim.

Gaius had met several times when the manservant walked quickly ahead and his majesty followed him and said something - thank goodness, no one else saw it. But everyone is used to this strange scene. Most of the time, Merlin was teased as the end of the situation. At this time, the king would mercilessly rub the servant's hair and instruct him to do this and that. The manservant will always respond with a little helplessness, and then the king will show a good-looking smile.

How brilliant that smile is, how deep the haze in Merlin's eyes is.

That destiny is a gift and a yoke. Gaius could not help sighing. To be honest, even if it was fate, the way they got along was too dangerous.

Yes, it's dangerous. There is no turning back. There is no turning back.

After the battle in Camlann, Gaius knew that the legend was coming to an end. When he said goodbye to Merlin and Arthur, he said to Merlin, "I will prepare your favorite meal for you to come back."

But he knew that if Merlin could not save Arthur, there was little chance that Merlin would return. He couldn't stop his heartache, just he couldn't show it to Merlin and Arthur.

Then Arthur stopped him and handed him the king's badge. Gaius could not contain his shock, but at that moment, he saw Arthur's eyes.

A day ago, Arthur wanted to return to Camelot for treatment, but now his eyes have changed. Arthur seemed to feel the end of his life. His eyes were quiet and deep, and he was clearly ready to go.

Two days, that's the best. In fact, Gaius knew that Arthur was worse off than that.

Knowing the way ahead, Arthur planned to leave with Merlin like this. This is Arthur's last choice. He can't refuse it. Gaius sighed in secret, if this is the last time, leave it to the two of them.

... After all, they are two sides of destiny.

Merlin did not return until Gaius was about to die.

The magic of that time flourished in Camelot, and Alice returned to him. Alice is a great healer, but aging is not a disease. She couldn't save him, but he felt that her company was enough.

Merlin is in front of his bed. He says to Merlin, "your dream has come true."

Mei Lin smiled weakly and shook her head: "no No, I said of course, Gaius, of course. Without your guidance... "

"I just did what I had to do." Gaius stroked Merlin's forehead. "I've lived long enough. Don't feel sorry for me, son After all these years, I don't know if I should persuade you to let go. "

Merlin did not answer, but Gaius read the answer from his expression.

"Gaius! Mr. Emrys... " Alice pushed the door in. "Here comes the queen."

Merlin looked at Gaius. "Did you tell Gwen?"

Gaius whispered, "I'm sorry."

Merlin shook her head. "Needless to say, Gaius. Alice, you two may want to be alone for a while. " Then Merlin got up and stopped the queen outside, saying softly, "Gwen, let's talk outside."

Alice was sitting at the window, holding Gaius tightly, her tears soaking her clothes: "Oh Gaius, I don't want to leave you..."

"Don't be afraid, don't..." Gaius comforted her, and his voice grew fainter until it was inaudible.

Morgana: about hatred

When she finally saw Arthur in the forest, she felt an unspeakable pleasure.

Even she was surprised that she hated Arthur so much.

Yes, such a strong and deep hatred makes her sleepless all day. Only death can end the hatred - either Arthur died in her hands or she was killed by Arthur.

But in the end she died in Merlin's hands. The prophecy is true. EMRYS was her disaster.

In the moment of falling down, she suddenly remembered what Arthur had asked her.

"Morgana, how could you be like this?"

She thought she should cry, but she couldn't.

As a child, Arthur was an annoying guy. He had enviable blonde hair, and he never called sister Morgana. He would just curl his lips and call her, "Hi, Morgana!"

Then on the training field, Morgana beat Arthur with a wooden sword. At that time, the little prince's unbelievable look made Morgana laughing.

But she knew that Arthur also accepted her. For example, on her birthday, she dawdled to send her a mirror - "dress up more, I can't bear to look straight at you now" Then she smashed the mirror box directly on Arthur's head.

Probably because she defeated Arthur as a child, she had a paranoid desire to protect Arthur. She can't allow Arthur to get in danger, and the most important thing that makes her think Arthur is a child is that - God, Arthur's blind obedience to Uther has reached the point where she can't tolerate it. To be honest, Uther is not worth it, and many of Uther's actions are unacceptable to Morgana.

——Especially after she discovered her talent.

How she wished Arthur and Uther were different. Arthur is different. She believed it. However, later that belief turned into hate - he also hated magic, he also hated people who could use magic. And Uther, in a false shell, adopted her, but never really loved her - for his damned royal honor and Arthur's throne!

Oh yes, there's also Merlin in the story. She used to trust Merlin so much, talked to him about her fears and asked for his help. And Merlin rewarded her with poison - for Camelot and Arthur, of course. How GREAT!

And Gwen. Morgana didn't quite understand. After so many years, Gwen never had a good feeling for Arthur, but suddenly fell in love with him. Even though Morgana had been against Uther to protect her and her family, and even though Morgana had never hurt her, she still betrayed Morgana.

Morgana felt only a kind of heartfelt despair.  
They all chose Arthur.

Arthur didn't even notice. Of course, he fool. He still treated her as usual (Arthur cherished her even more when she returned to Camelot), and obeyed Uther's order to resist magic. He never suspected her.

But the more imperceptible Arthur was, the more hatred she felt. Arthur is regarded as a light by all, while Morgana will only be stabbed and degenerated into a shadow in the abyss.

When did it start, Arthur.

For Morgana, she envied him in the same way.

Why can Arthur so easily give and receive trust? Then she wants to see Arthur destroyed by his trust.

Agravaine is her chess piece. Arthur seems to have no resistance in front of his family. Then she got the chance to take advantage of Merlin. Oh, Merlin. Merlin is probably a mystery. Arthur has a strange affinity for Merlin, and vice versa. But she remembered that at first Merlin didn't like Arthur at all, neither did Arthur. When did they become so inseparable?

Arthur's trust and connivance in Merlin can almost be called a flood. It's like "Arthur and Merlin go out hunting", "Arthur and Merlin go to …", etc. 

Merlin's loyalty to Arthur was almost written on his face, and that kind of care was really questionable. He's been risking himself for Arthur an incredible number of times.

Morgana can't remember the beautiful details of those times, and she doesn't want to or disdain to recall them. Only when thinking of Morgause, thinking of Arthur. One is her half sister, the other is her half brother. One died for her, one died because of her.

She didn't think Arthur was qualified to ask why she had changed. What bothered her was that Arthur had no hatred in his eyes when he confronted her. In his eyes, there was only deep regret and sadness, but at the same time, he was resolute.

The eyes hurt her all over. If Mordred hadn't stabbed her in the back, she would have killed Arthur on the spot.

When finally learning that EMRYS was Merlin, it was impossible to say that she was not shocked. Ha, Merlin? No wonder, no wonder. Merlin had been hiding it for so long, and she didn't resent it. But she didn't want to know why.

She saw hatred in Mordred's eyes. She didn't care who Mordred hated. The child was always elusive. She just wanted to see Arthur die.

After Mordred's death, she buried him and watched the missing dragon's breath sword make a vow to continue revenge. This child is some consolation to her. He is always exiled like her.

She came to Arthur and sneered that she would watch him die. At that time, Arthur still had no hatred in his eyes - then Merlin's sword penetrated her. Merlin watched her as he had poisoned her. But that time Merlin was also very painful. At the moment, Merlin's eyes were only calm and mourning.

Yes, calm and mourning, there is no hate in it.

The pain and death brought by the sword are so blazing and straightforward that it burns all her past into ashes.

EMRYS is her doom, her end.  
She thought Arthur might not be able to make it to Avalon.

There was no sorrow or joy, she just felt relief.

When she left, all love and hate turned to dust.

Mordred: about betrayal

Mordred hated Merlin more than Arthur. Merlin had no position to accuse him of betrayal - it was Merlin who betrayed him first.

Maybe he should hate Arthur, but the hatred is not deep. Maybe there's some kind of hatred between Arthur and Druid - but in Mordred's view, it's just a feud, it's not irreconcilable. Arthur himself did not hate the Druids.

What's more, Arthur saved him, together with Merlin and Morgana.

He had an unexpected fondness for Arthur, though at that time he cared more about Morgana. But strangely, he can't accept EMRYS.

EMRYS was very wary of him. It was not obvious (but he could feel it) when he met him when he was young, but the wariness and hostility were just like the tide. And there was fear in that emotion.

Fear? Mordred didn't think his magic could be more powerful than EMRYS, let alone understand why he was so weak.

EMRYS had already fallen from the altar in his mind.

However, he could understand Merlin's concealment of magic, for the golden era Arthur would bring in the prophesy.

Unlike the radical change of Morgana and the careful guard of Merlin, Arthur just believed in his own judgment and accepted him.

"Get up, sir Mordred, Knight of Camelot." When Arthur made him a knight, they smiled at each other. Maybe EMRYS was not on the altar, but Arthur seemed to be worthy of that great prophecy.

But he also noted that Arthur attached great importance to Merlin's opinion. This emphasis is different from Arthur's respect for Queen gwyneville. The queen can point out the advantages and disadvantages of Arthur from time to time and make Arthur make a decision. Merlin Merlin can even make Arthur stop one idea and turn to a different direction. Although Merlin doesn't succeed every time, it can be seen that his position is very important.

If he wants to prove his loyalty, he must win Merlin’s trust. In his opinion, Merlin is almost as sensitive to things that might hurt Arthur as a sniffing dog- it's a bit neurotic. But Mordred didn't think he had any reason to hurt Arthur. Arthur was very good to him, and the respect and self-worth he pursued could be realized through Arthur. It doesn't matter. He would prove to Merlin that he's loyal to Arthur.

Merlin was always with Arthur when he came to the training field. Merlin's eyes were fixed on the two men when Arthur pointed to Mordred. When Arthur asked Merlin to bring some fruit for the knights, Merlin's face was full of reluctance. It seemed that he didn't want to leave the training field at all.

"Oh, come on Merlin, don't be such a girl, will you? You're not a knight. You don't know how to train. Hurry up! " Until Arthur urged impatiently. But Mordred heard the jest in his tone.

Merlin angrily waved the towel to Arthur and ran away.

"Remember - it's for all knights, all!" Arthur shouted! And you have to bring it alone! "

Merlin gave an angry look back.

Arthur announced a break, then sat next to Mordred and clapped him approvingly on the shoulder: "well done, Mordred. You will soon be one of the best knights

Mordred laughed, even shyly: "I hope so, sire."

"Of course, you can." Arthur replied easily, "you're so smart and studious - unlike Merlin, he can't do anything well."

Mordred weighed it out, and then carefully probed: "Merlin doesn't seem to like me. I'm not very welcome. "

Arthur gave him a puzzled look, and Mordred quickly explained, "no, I mean, maybe I did something to offend him?"

Arthur's eyes turned wide. "Why, you're obviously polite. Merlin always looks nervous sometimes But I think he's probably jealous of you? " Arthur laughed as if remembering something. "Because you're so much smarter than him, and you're so outstanding, I mean it. I seldom praise a man like that, Mordred. I don't think you'll let me down. "

"Of course, sire, of course." Mordred laughed, too. "But you don't really think Merlin is stupid, do you?"

Arthur was stunned and lowered his eyelids. At that moment, he suddenly became quiet, with a look that Mordred could not understand in his beautiful ice blue eyes. Mordred searched his memory desperately to find a similar adjective, and the word "attachment" jumped into his mind, but he was shocked.

No, no, no, it's not appropriate. Mordred looked at the king carefully, only thinking that it was an unspeakable tenderness But as for love He felt his heart jump, as if he suddenly grasped something, but he heard Gwaine's laughter, and his thoughts were suddenly dispersed.

"Hahahaha, Meilin, hahahaha -"

He and the king turned their heads and saw that Merlin was carrying a basket on each side of his left hand and right hand, even hanging a basket on his neck, trying to keep his balance and move towards the training ground.

Arthur shrugged. "No, he's a real jerk." But Mordred saw the king's lips with a gentle smile and a gentle tone. "A fool without question."

Mordred could not help bending his lips.

Mordred was only more grateful to Arthur after his escape from the trihedron, but he could see that Merlin was more alert to him.

He was willing to die for Arthur. Why didn't Merlin trust him? The thought froze in his eyes, and he clenched his teeth. I'll prove it, EMRYS.

However, Kara's fate finally made Mordred tend to collapse.

Why does EMRYS get in these things?! He just wants to save his beloved! Kara may want to kill Arthur, but she didn't succeed! However, Merlin's intervention made Kara go to the inevitable destruction.

Mordred recalled that Merlin's eyes had always been cold and unfeeling. Arthur didn't forgive Kara as the king's choice, Mordred disappointed but not desperate. And EMRYS is not only wary of him, EMRYS may hate him, and even want to destroy him.

Isn't this betrayal, EMRYS? You forced me to interfere in my fate and put Kara to death. This is justice, this is your justice?! Can you do anything to protect Arthur? Even if I never wanted to hurt Arthur.

No, Mordred made a vow, I will never forgive. I'm going to get back at you, EMRYS. I'm not going to die.

No one knows what Kara means to him. It was the only temperature that accompanied him in his long-term exile. It was the full understanding of each other's delivery. It was an important pillar for his heart to jump. She often appears in his dream, which is his deepest thoughts and love. No one can understand that.

If EMRYS destroys his life, then he destroys EMRYS as a reward.

He couldn't kill EMRYS, but he knew how to make him die.

Perhaps he didn't realize it. There was a terrible desire for protection and perseverance in his eyes, as if Arthur was all his strength. The eyes showed that Arthur was not only the object he wanted to protect and assist. Arthur meant more to Merlin than he thought.

Merlin doesn't have any "beloved woman", but if EMRYS has "love", Mordred laughs sarcastically, then Arthur is definitely his trust.

Mordred held the dragon sword and approached Arthur from behind. Arthur was kneeling beside a dead knight. His back was full of fatigue and sadness. In the next moment, Arthur's sharp senses stopped him!

Arthur's eyes showed an unbelievable look when the swords parted. Arthur's face was covered with smoke and blood, and he looked at Mordred, his lips moving slightly, as if to call his name.

Then Mordred responded with a sword through his left flank.

"You didn't give me a choice." Mordred said coldly, guessing that the hatred and coldness in his eyes hurt Arthur.

He saw the noble king kneel feebly on the sword. He looked down at Arthur, but he laughed at EMRYS - you failed, EMRYS, you failed!!!!!

But he knew that his sword would not kill Arthur at once.

Arthur's counterattack came faster than he thought. The king suddenly stood up and grabbed his collar and gave him a fatal sword.

Their posture was close to hugging, and Mordred remembered that when he beat Arthur in a training session, the king happily hugged him and held him up, full of pride and pride. The Knights laughed heartily around them, congratulating Mordred on his victory.

Mordred couldn't help laughing.

I will be the best knight, of course I am. I'm going to get back at EMRYS. I did it. I'm not going to give EMRYS a chance. I'm going to be free in Arthur's hands, of course.

Arthur's sword left his body with his life, and his smile finally left his lips when he fell.

I think it's a good ending, Kara. Do you think so?

Gwen: about emotion

Gwen loves Arthur, and they all agree that.

But Gwen thought it was not true. No, no, no, it's just that - it's not all true. It's not that Gwen doesn't love Arthur. She loves him. She swears. But Gwen knows what it's like to really fall in love with someone, and that feeling, once given up, can't be given again.

When he was lost, the pain of that moment could not be described. What's more sad is that Arthur standing beside her can't fill the hole in her heart.

Many years later Gwen would still remember the first time she saw Lancelot. She thought that moment was eternity.

That kind of feeling is like predestined, she only feels sorry that she can't stay with him. But she has no right to blame Arthur. In the end, it was a decision made by the three of them. Arthur didn't use his identity to threaten them.

They have to take responsibility for their choices, whether it's Gwen, Lancelot or Arthur.

Gwen couldn't describe how he felt when he got the king's seal. Is it a blessing that Arthur is still alive? Or the sorrow that he is about to leave? She is Arthur's wife. She knows Arthur's character. Arthur was not afraid of death, and he never gave up. As a king, he would not hesitate to lay down his life for his people. But this time he put the country in her hands.

Gwen heard Arthur mention that there were several critical moments when Arthur wanted Merlin to bring the ring back to Gwen.

"But that fool never listens to me." Arthur complained like this, but Gwen didn’t think he was really angry.

But no matter how critical the situation is, Arthur never gave up the seal. Gwen buried her face in her hands, and she felt that she was really going to lose Arthur - Forever - forever. But have I ever had Arthur? The question burst into her mind, giving her a momentary thrill. No, this is not the time to think about it. She secretly reminded herself that Arthur gave her the kingdom. She must live up to Arthur's trust. She had a lot to do.

Her conversation with Gaius confirmed her conjecture that the sorcerer was Merlin. Of course, of course, Merlin! Gwen blames herself for not finding out earlier. She should have known. Hearing the news reassured her. She trusted Merlin. If there's a way to save Arthur, Merlin will do anything to try. God! She couldn't believe that Merlin had concealed it for so long. Her heart was filled with guilt.

Maybe it's time to make a change. The battle in Camlann has shown that magic can also be used for protection Gwen made up his mind.

The night before the coronation, Gwen stayed up all night. She thought about the past intermittently and felt that she was floating in an unreal dream.

She thought of Morgana, who used to be her best friend, but she didn't know what had happened to her that made her totally different. She thought of her father, she thought of Elyan, she thought of everything about Lancelot.

At last she thought of Arthur and Merlin.

It's strange that their two names seem to be tied together. As soon as she thinks of Arthur, Merlin comes out. Gwen remembers that he and Arthur knew each other when they were young, but she never liked Arthur.

Until... Merlin comes to Camelot.

Young Arthur left her only a vague silhouette of the words "bullying others" and "impolite". But she clearly remembered that time's Morgana, rebellious and beautiful, Her Lady. She remembers the little things she got along with Morgana, the grass, the breeze, the forest, and the flowers she helped to keep away from Morgana's hair.

Oh, she remembers a time when Morgana beat Arthur on the training field - when Gwen was impressed by Arthur's unbelievable look.

Then it wasn't until Merlin got to Camelot that the image of the prince seemed to be vivid.

He is still arrogant, but his tenderness shows a corner; he is still arrogant, but courage begins to show; he is still bad, but the character of caring for the people becomes more and more obvious. And in those events, it seems more or less, All have Merlin's shadow.

Merlin. Gwen whispered Merlin's name again.

It turns out that there is no reason for Merlin's desperation, because he is actually stronger than any knight. He stayed by Arthur's side, not only for company, but also for protection.

But Gwen didn't think she was wrong about Merlin. At first, Merlin may not like Arthur (Gwen is not sure when Merlin was moved by Arthur, which is really a mystery. Maybe Merlin noticed those noble qualities when he infected Arthur), but later, Gwen dared to say that there would be no one more loyal to Arthur than Merlin throughout Camelot.

This loyalty is not out of the respect for power (Gwen saw Merlin's power with his own eyes), but from the bottom of his heart.

And Arthur. Gwen tightened his cuffs.

Arthur never realized how much he valued Merlin. No, Gwen immediately denied his idea. Arthur realized it, but he never admitted it - in short, not in front of Gwen. But what's the difference between admitting and not admitting? The truth is, no, no difference. Because everyone knows that. Arthur didn't know about Merlin's magic, but he just cared about Merlin, even though Merlin was not so capable as a servant. Gwen couldn't count how many times Merlin had appeared in their conversation? Even when you travel to Merlin, you always stay by your side Oh yes, it seems to be the same when Arthur proposes.

Gwen didn't know if it was Merlin or Arthur's idea - Merlin was involved in every important moment of Arthur's life (after they met). Gwen would not be around the meditating Prince's house all night, nor would she stay until dawn when the prince lost his father.

But Merlin will, of course.

After caressing the dresser, she vaguely remember that she also like Merlin - although it's very short-lived, and they all agree that the best way to get along with each other is being friends.

She unconsciously tightened her fingers and felt great confusion and fear.

She has confidence in running the country, and she has always been one of Arthur's right-hand assistants. But in this unaccompanied night, she carefully examined the past, and suddenly came out of her heart a huge pain.

She suddenly realized that it wasn't just Arthur, her family, her friends, her love All have left her. She looked at the king's seal carefully under the candlelight and muttered to herself.

This is what I got. Is that what I want?

It suddenly occurred to her that Arthur had said that she wanted to be a farmer in an unknown place.

"Of course I'll take Merlin with me." That's what the young blonde prince said. Although of course he can't be a farmer, he has been practicing taking Meilin with him Gwen even laughed at himself. But then there was a little complaint. Arthur didn't realize that he and Merlin were too close. As Arthur's Queen, she could really feel this. When Merlin is going to tell Arthur something important, Gwen always avoids it. She is always considerate. But it turns out - it's kind of weird.

Gwen remembers Arthur's reaction to Merlin's disappearance after she was captured by Morgana. When Agravaine brought the news that Merlin had not been found, she saw Arthur standing in the hidden corridor, contemplating, drooping a pair of blue eyes, eyes slightly red. It was an almost tearful gesture. She didn't know why Arthur was so fragile, but the king was tough in front of everyone.

The next day she saw, without surprise, Arthur in his own clothes and armor (it was obvious that poor George had been driven out of the king's room and could only follow the king when he went out, and he obviously could not follow the king's footsteps), and went straight to the stable with his sword. She can only rejoice that she has informed Gwaine.

Arthur was so slow and pitiful in the face of the crisis brought by Merlin. Gwen couldn't help wondering if this was the normal way for them to get along? It's not uncommon for a king to talk after a manservant. It's true, too much connivance, Arthur.

Arthur left her the royal seal, but did not come back to see her, did not leave her words of comfort.

She has to admit that she is selfish. If he knows he can't survive, why can't she be given a chance to accompany him? She thought of Arthur breaking away from her arms and commanding the army without hesitation - just because he heard Merlin's voice.

Oh, my God, my God.

Gwen held his heart and ordered herself not to think about it again. She has been avoiding this. She knew that there was a bond between Arthur and Merlin that no common person could understand. It was more sincere and profound than all the feelings she knew. As a wife, she could not help being jealous (Arthur even could not remember their wedding anniversary clearly).

But how could she say that jealousy? That fetter had always existed, she knew; she loved Lancelot better than Arthur, she knew. She did.

Gwen is brave and strong. She will do her best to protect and help her people. She is a good queen and will become a good queen. But in addition, gwynaville, who was just an ordinary woman, felt exhausted.

After taking the throne, she asked Gaius about Merlin's relationship with Arthur.

"You don't have to lie to me, Gaius." Gwen looked at the old man carefully. "There's no reason for Merlin to choose to stay with Arthur. You know, he's so powerful. "

Gaius was silent for a long time before he said: "their lives are in the same prophecy, and their destiny is implicated together, your majesty. This prophecy has been around for a long time among the Druids, about the Once and Future King and the greatest warlock, EMRYS. They are two sides of the coin, and destiny has chosen them. "

Gwen felt that she had been hit by some kind of feeling. She couldn't speak for a long time.

she didn't know how long it took her to hear her voice, trembling and hesitating: "then Arthur really …Really... "

"... It is predicted that the death of the Once and Future King is closely related to a druid. " Gaius lowered his voice, but the tone still betrayed his sadness. "Mordred is the Druid, your majesty. I'm sorry. "Then he said, "Merlin has Try to stop it, but destiny is not so easy to break. "

"Yes." Gwen said absently, "Arthur chose to believe in Mordred and cultivate him himself."

"I hope you won't blame Merlin. He shouldn't be blamed. Merlin's suffering... " Gaius seemed to suddenly realize something and cut off the next words.

"... more than everyone. " Gwen made up for Gaius and reluctantly smiled. "No, I'll never blame him, Gaius. I know it's not Merlin's fault... "

Of course not. If this is destiny. As if she and Lancelot were finally separated, as if she were alone at the moment.

"... But I want to know, Gaius, is Merlin willing to go back to Camelot? Camelot I owe him a lot. "

"I don't know, sire." Gaius bowed his head and saluted, "but if he comes back one day, I will tell you. Maybe you can ask his wishes in person at that time. "

Then Gwen saw Merlin the day Gaius died.

Merlin was thin, and at that time, almost thinned to the bone. He still wore the clothes he had always worn inside, blue shirt, brown vest, red square scarf and boots and breeches, but he was covered by a gray and blue cape. His lips were pale, his eyes were dim, and his cheekbones were almost sharp. Merlin didn't even take off her cloak, so she stood outside, as if to tell her that he would not stay.

They were silent for a while, and Mei Lin said, "I'm sorry, Gwen, I..."

"You never have to say sorry, Merlin." She stopped him. "What I want to tell you is that Camelot always welcomes you. Do you..."

"Gwen." This time, Merlin interrupted her “I'm grateful that you changed your policy on magic, which I've been looking forward to. But... But I can't stay. " He raised his eyes and fixed them on Gwen, muttering again, "I can't."

She was smothered by the great sadness in her eyes: "Meilin..."

"I was born to help Arthur, Gwen." Merlin whispered, "magic has returned to Camelot, and I'm no longer needed here. But I will protect Camelot, the United Albion. Gwen, I promise. I will protect it as I have done before. "

Gwen suddenly realized a fact: Without Arthur, Camelot was only "part of Albion" to Merlin. It's only because Arthur is here that Camelot is given a different meaning - knowing that Merlin was not Camelot’s people.

She wanted to cry, but she kept smiling; she wanted to hug Merlin, but she could only say, "I respect your decision.".

It can't be the same again. No more. She was overwhelmed by the great emotion. It's like drowning.

Later, when she was old and had children around her knees (the children of her and Sir Leon), she never saw Merlin again.

The story of the eternal king and AMORIS is still told in the Druid tribe, and the bards weave their past into magnificent and absurd poems. She felt vaguely that Merlin was still alive.

Before she died, she gave the king's seal to her eldest son and told him.

"The story of the Once and Future King and EMRYS should be remembered and passed down generation by generation."

Those feelings will die with people's death, but the legend is not old. No matter how later generations rewrite this history, at least their names will always be remembered together.

Always shine in the same sentence.

Gwen felt that the world was leaving her, so gentle, so silent.

As concerned as Lancelot's smile, as beautiful as the jewel on Morgana's dress, as soft as Arthur's blonde hair, as powerful as Merlin's magic…She finally belongs.

Percival: about respect

On the day of Gwen's coronation, Percival walked into the hall with his head down.

His support for the queen is very important. Leon talked with him for a long time and asked him to keep his best. Finally Leon said, "after all There are not many people now. "

Percival was silent, then whispered, "I will."

Cameron's knights are among the top of the five, and the round table is at the heart of maintaining them. The knights who took part in the round table took the system of rotation, except those who were closest to the king - they could attend every meeting and discuss military affairs with the king.

But now Lancelot, Elyan, Mordred, Gwaine, all died one following another. Only Leon and Percival are left.

Leon comes from a noble family, and Percival comes from a common family. Although the Knights are very close to each other, in fact, Percival and Gwaine have the best friendship. He kept a certain distance from Sir Leon.

That's not exactly why, maybe it's just because Sir Leon is too conformist, and Gawain is known as a trouble maker.

And Percival was not very able to accept Leon's intimacy with the queen. He knew that they had grown up together, but to be honest, Percival thought it was a little out of line.

But now he has no strength to say no, because Gwen is a good queen, of course. When Gwen attended the Round Table, all the Knights knew that. She had the ability to govern the country. But - Percival thought, but Arthur and Merlin couldn't come back (and Gwaine), and there was no time for mourning. It's kind of cruel.

At the end, he chased the trace of Morgana to the edge of Avalon, then walked down the path to the lake, and stood in the trees. He saw Merlin and Arthur. But he was so far away that he couldn't get close and didn't want to.

He saw Merlin kneeling next to Arthur, who looked completely dead. Merlin bent over Arthur's hair and shoulder armor, looking lost. All of a sudden Merlin shivered as if he could not help himself. He seemed to be crying. Percival felt isolated and could not take a step. He felt the breeze, the sound seemed to be stopped by something, the world fell in silence.

He saw Merlin reaching into the air, and then a red cloak appeared in his hand - God, that's magic!

He saw Merlin gently lift Arthur up and tie his cloak for him. His movement was so light and slow that he seemed to hope that it would never be finished.

Then Merlin saw Arthur off.

The boat sailed to the fog. It was Camelot's custom to bury by water, but Merlin did not burn the boat.

He just stood quietly, as if his soul had been separated from his body.

Percival couldn't remember how long he stood. It seems that time has lost itself. Maybe days and nights? Then the wind began to flow again and the sound began to reverberate. At that time, the sound of trees and birds reached a kind of harmonious unity, like all the living creatures were singing an elegy to commemorate the boundless loneliness and emptiness…And despair.

Merlin finally moved. He turned around and walked silently in the direction of Percival. There was only a huge void and sadness in his eyes. When he came to Percival's side, he just paused and said hoarsely: "I'm sorry. "

Then Merlin left without looking back. The gray-blue cloak covered him. Merlin held out his pale fingers to the brim of his hat and covered his black hair. His figure gradually disappeared between the woods.

Merlin would never go back, Percival knew. But Merlin would return to Avalon.

Percival left in silence.

He couldn't even speak of grief, because when he saw Merlin, he felt his sadness was so insignificant.

Percival thought of Arthur when he saw Gwen sitting on the throne. The first time they saw him, the prince was on the run. Percival called him "Your Highness" cautiously, but Arthur only showed a bright smile.

"Just call me Arthur." He said so.

Since then, Percival had always had the deepest respect for Arthur. As far as he knew, Arthur had always been a royal son (Royal ass, or cabbage head, Merlin said so), but Arthur seemed to care less about his identity (except for the endless Royal airs he would put on Merlin). Arthur valued responsibility more than honor.

Then Percival repeated in a monotone voice with the crowd, "long live the queen."

Every year on the day of Arthur's death, Percival would sneak to the lake Avalon, but he never got too close, just stood far away in the woods. He didn't see Merlin, but he could feel Merlin everywhere.

Gwen lifted the magic ban. Percival knew she was looking for Merlin, but the queen never sent anyone to Avalon.

Percival thought it's good. There's no need to disturb here.

Percival only saw Merlin again at Gaius' funeral. Merlin was still wrapped in the gray-blue cloak, pale as a weather beaten traveler. He stood there, his eyes cold.

He raised his hand slowly, with gilded light in his eyes, and the boat carrying Gaius set fire to the sky.

The people around looked at Merlin in awe, but Merlin seemed not care. He just stood there until the boat came out of sight, then turned around and nodded to Gwen, put on his cloak and left in silence.

People silently separate the road for him, mixing fear and respect.

Percival remembered that many years ago, people also paid homage to the golden-hair king in that way.

The queen seemed to want to say something, but after all, she just kept silent. Percival saw Leon patting her on the shoulder in comfort.

Percival closed his eyes. He thought he hadn't seen Gwaine for a long time. It seems that he should go to the tavern to find some wine first, or the guy will raise hell.

Meilin: about destiny

Merlin had no choice but to accept his destiny. Many times he thought, he should have known this earlier.

When his mother also said "you are two sides of the coin", he should accept it completely.

But emotion is a kind of thing that can't be controlled, disgust can not, appreciation can not, love also can not.

Merlin didn't know. He loved Arthur, and he never suppressed or concealed his love. He didn’t remember when the love arose from his heart. Maybe it was when he saw the deep loneliness in Arthur's eyes. Maybe it was when Arthur firmly took on his duty and ready to pay for his own mistakes. Maybe it was when Arthur looked at him with that soft eyes.

Merlin just knew that when he realized the feeling, there was no turning back.

It's just that he doesn't know how to define it. Closer than friends, more intimate than family, more deep than love. Merlin just knew that he understood Arthur's soul - in a way that he couldn’t explain. It's like he was born to command magic. He can read everything about Arthur, including nobility and gloom, as well as joy and pain.

It was almost an instinct of his. Merlin once changed the shape of the candle fire into the shape of the Pendragon family emblem at night, and then thought that if Arthur's soul had color, it must be this color - the golden edge dotted with Camelot's red, like light, dazzling at first sight, but extremely soft and warm.

It was not long after the Dorocha event. Merlin took a badge out of his lining pocket and stared under the firelight of Pendragon's family Emblem - the fine lines, the smooth edges. He could see how much Arthur cherished the badge. After all, it came from his mother, whom he had never seen before.

Merlin knew the importance of family to Arthur, which even blinded him. Perhaps it was because he had never seen his mother, Merlin guessed. The word "mother" is the most soft and untouchable part of Arthur's heart. Arthur treasures everything about mother.

But Arthur gave him the badge. Merlin clearly remembers his feelings at that moment - like another flame on a torch, his mind a complete blank for a moment. Merlin just instinctively realized that there was something deeper behind this action, which was too much. So he wanted to refuse.

But Arthur just repeated, “ Just...take it.”

Arthur's eyes were bringt and soft in the fire. He was not commanding, but his tone was irresistible.

Merlin looked up at Arthur qiuetly and lowered her eyes again. Merlin couldn't quite identify the bird on the badge. The line was too simple. Later, when he looked up the Arthur data in the library, he found that it was probably a merlin. Merlin could not help smiling with that badge, feeling that bittersweet and satisfied mood quietly drowned him.

"Good night, Royal ass." Merlin smiled and blew a breath into the air, turning the flame into a falling star.

Merlin felt that he had to stay with Arthur, and he knew more and more that it was his destiny. He had never seen a man like Arthur, and would never too. Arthur's life was full of lies and betrayals, and those injuries came from his closest and trusted people. But Arthur never wavered in his nobleness, courage and purity.

It was as if Merlin knew that Arthur had never hated Morgana - he still regarded her as an important family. Arthur was just regretting why he didn't help her.

But to be unshakable doesn't mean to be painless. Arthur's confusion, Arthur's self-doubt, Arthur's comedown, Merlin all know. Merlin wants to be with him, at least to reduce his pain.

Although Arthur is always duplicating, Merlin just knows that Arthur needs him, and then he does.

As the cold night wind blows through the corridor, Merlin waits silently for the dawn.

Merlin knew the prophecy too early, which made him unable to let go. Mordred didn't like him all the time. He didn't mind. But he can't stand that Mordred is a threat to Arthur. He knew his destiny, but he never made good use of it - whether Mordred or Morgana, Merlin could not say he was innocent.

But the moment of parting came too soon.

Merlin suddenly realized that his destiny was not that glorious era. His destiny was just, and could only belong to Arthur Pendragon. "There will be no one like you, Arthur." He said it out of control and without regret.

He looked at Arthur and told him clearly: "someone are born to plough fields, some live to be great physicians. Others... "He didn't notice that his lips were slightly raised, "to be great kings. Me, I was born to serve you, Arthur. I'm proud of that, and I wouldn’t change a thing. "

Arthur was so haggard and weak at that time, but still raised his eyes, and his blue eyes showed a lot of feelings that Merlin could read without thinking.

"I don't want you to change, I want you to always…be you." Said Arthur.

But I have changed for you. Merlin couldn't say it, he just felt his soul being cut apart. Arthur never understood his gentleness, nor how precious his gentleness was. He could move Merlin so easily and destroy him completely.

Arthur in his arms, the passage of life became so rapid. He left him with only "thank you", but Merlin read too many regrets.

He didn't say goodbye, there’s no good bye. 

If Arthur's death is part of his destiny, it's too merciful and cruel. His magic, his everything is born for destiny, but in the end it is separated and separated.

He didn't know how many times he muttered "stay with me..."

Later he began to learn to accept parting. He knows that he is immortal, which means that he will see off all his families and friends. It also means that he has enough time to wait.

He said “I don’t want you to change”, So Merlin chose to wait, just as he did in the past millions of days and nights.

That's his destiny, isn't it? What's the meaning of such a long and hopeless time? For his king is Once and Future King, and so is EMRYS.

After the vicissitudes of life, he would still pass Avalon frequently. His magic felt all of Avalon, endless, restless, unless he died - but he threw the dragon breath sword into the lake.

A thousand years later, Merlin can still remember clearly that when he first arrived at Camelot, he met the royal ass at the market. At that time, so young and beautiful. Those golden-like shining years just passed away like a silently flowing river.

He would still come to him, whether he knew destiny or not.

The sunshine is falling on the prince's hair, wind chasing his clothes and whispering, ancient trees in the forest casting shade.

The sunshine is falling across the lake of Avalon, breeze waking up ripples, plants gently sending out the cool fragrance.

White haired warlock gazes, thinking that….

It has just and already been a thousand years.

Arthur: about us and us alone

Arthur never wanted to hurt Merlin. When he realized this, he knew that he had hurt Merlin already.

No matter how the scene changed - no matter when Merlin confessed that he has magic – he’s afraid he couldn't respond better than "leave me."

When Arthur heard of Merlin's frankness, his thoughts were all in a muddle.

He recalled many times that he had escaped from death (oh, it's not good luck, it's Merlin's credit). He remembered that his hands were also stained with the blood of sorcerers and druids (Arthur didn't think he was innocent, in fact, he had done something wrong, and failed to stop some avoidable tragedies). Then he remembered all the magic attacks he had suffered (Maybe those were what he deserved?)

Finally he thought of Merlin. The pain of the thought is stronger than that of left rib.

Why did Merlin protect him? Why would he like to be a servant? Damn Merlin even denied magic by himself!

... But It is me who never found out his secret.

Arthur felt a deep sense of powerlessness. He was on the verge of collapse owing more to himself than to Merlin's concealment.

Merlin that Arthur thinks of is a kind of clumsy, brave and loyal friend. Maybe it looks like nothing, but he is also VERY important.

Arthur was attached to the company and thanked Merlin for all he had done for him.

Merlin is not only a servant, he is his only friend, the most trusted person. Arthur just…Just can't imagine the days without Merlin, since Merlin came into his life.

If Merlin had told Arthur the truth earlier, what would Arthur do? In fact, he didn't know.

He valued Merlin not because Merlin’s powerful, but he had a strange feeling like they share the same soul, so inseparable. He looked back on the days and nights when he was awakened, followed by breakfast, dressing, training, playing with Merlin in break time, lunch, handling official documents, dinner, cleaning boots and making beds and at the same time teasing each other——

There is really something trivial. Arthur thought that he was not like a king compared with his father, nor Merlin a warlock compared with those sorcerers.

Why, Merlin? Why is this? So many years of concealment, risking your life standing in the very center of danger without claiming the credit, being a servant. Is that what you want?

Arthur couldn't think of a better way to talk, except in a cold, commanding tone.

But Merlin…Arthur watched the sorcerer's back. You can't imagine what you mean to me.

It's not a sorcerer, nor a manservant. it's not any other title, any reason, just because you're Merlin.

Arthur wanted to apologize, but he couldn't figure out whether it was right - bad enough already. He knew that Merlin was also guilty, so - so it's not a good choice anyway, it's not, it would just make them embarrassed (it turned out).

In retrospect, Arthur thought that he had done too many inexplicable things, such as trying his best to make Merlin smile (the reason was that he hadn't seen Merlin smile for three days, only for three days. Well, it's been too long for three days, really bad). He found that Merlin was missing in the early morning. He didn't even wear shoes. He went all over the castle to find his manservant, such as himself. He gave his mother's badge to Merlin.

But Arthur didn't think about the reason when he did these things. It was Merlin, so the reason didn't matter at all. Merlin will understand. Even though Arthur himself was at a loss about his choice - he still felt that he had done nothing wrong, which should have been the case.

Arthur asked Gaius to take the king's seal, and his heart was peaceful.

If this is the truth, follow it. Arthur is not going to turn back. He feels that there is no reason or need to turn back. He remembered that he had dreamed of being a farmer a long time ago. Although his life is not long, his dream has come true.

Of course, I will take Merlin with me.

Arthur suddenly felt that life and death were not so important (although he was not afraid of death). He just felt that compared with Merlin, compared with the real Merlin, death is only a small matter to be considered later.

He gave in to his heart. Admit it. You don't hate Merlin at all. You've forgiven him.

He even thanked Merlin in his heart.

Seriously, thank you for your courage, for your company, and for all your had done for me. Arthur struggled to gather his thoughts and prevent himself from dying before he finished speaking.

"Hold me…Just, just hold me."

Thank you for being in my life.

Merlin said their encounter, company and parting were the result of destiny, which seemed to be very fair.

Arthur suddenly understood the fact that there was no reason for those strange behaviors. If he had to say it, the reason was probably love. Yes, it's just love and nothing else.

Arthur wanted Merlin to feel it. No, Merlin is an idiot, but of course he can feel it.

Because of the past. It's only about us and us alone.

Arthur thought dying in the hand of Mordred is probably a kind of atonement for magic and druids. After all, he was born of magic. That's good, Arthur thought, and it's a death.

...Merlin. He patted Merlin peacefully on the back and shoulder. You have been cheating for so many years. You stupid liar. Alright, ass Arthur forgives you. But…please allow my selfishness. Just a small retaliation. Conceal that I love you.

To replace “I love you” with——

"Thank you."

Thank you. Just for you, for you and you alone.

So thousands of years later, their names are still circulating in the same sentence.

This is another way of eternity.

Regardless of the vicissitudes.

E N D

About Gwaine: With freedom as the key word, it shows his attitude towards life and his understanding of Arthur and Merlin. Relatively shallow, but very precious.

About Lancelot: Faith was the word that haunted him all his life, and then he was benevolent.

About Hunith: Arthur and Merlin are just children in her eyes. As elder, she can only feel sad, proud and helpless.

About Gaius: His time bears witness to the rise and fall, to the legend.

About Morgana: She never knew that Arthur and Merlin had never hated her. They still put her in a very important place.

About Mordred: His life was turbulent and he didn't know what to believe. Betrayal is inevitable, but also a relief.

About Gwen: Her perspective is the most complex, but from her perspective can also best reflect those complex feelings. The choice is made by oneself, so we should be responsible to the end. Feelings are not necessarily the highest pursuit, but people are not reduced to walking dead because of feelings.

About Percival: Just a spectator, with our eyes, to bid respect to them.

About Arthur and Merlin: Destiny is us and us alone.

PS:Crying.Translating.Translating and Crying.Crying from " White haired warlock gazes, thinking that…It has just and already been a thousand years." to the END.I am a stupid translator indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> original author: cynthia-f Translator: Once_and_Future (I owe you an apology if there's something unidiomatic)  
> original author's website link : https://cynthia-f.lofter.com ("https://"is a prefix of Chinese website, so if it doesn't work, please cancel "https://" and add your own prefix.)  
> original work's website link : https://cynthia-f.lofter.com/post/1df2ccb2_eeaf9f69
> 
> Thank you for reading. And it's my honor to have you be my friends.


End file.
